The Box
by Mary Without Sound
Summary: Just another day at the office until a package arrives that brings back painful memories for the team. SPOILERS FOR Lost Son P.S. I don't own anything in this story, so please don't sue me.


    Horatio stood staring at the brown box sitting on his desk. It's just like any other package except the name on the return address. It was sent from Tim Speedle's parent's home in New Jersey.

    Having only lost Tim in the shoot out at the jewelry store only about a month ago, Horatio's wounds were still somewhat fresh. It's bad enough to lose a co-worker but Tim was also a great friend.   

    Horatio's train of thought was broken by the sound of a light knock on his office door. Alexx cracked the door open and peeked her head in.

    "Horatio, reception said that you got an interesting package."

    "Yeah, I guess I did." He says as he motions towards the cardboard box resting on his desk. "It's from Speed's parents. I bet they found some things in his belongings that they thought we should have."

    "Are you gonna open it?" Alexx was a mixture of nervous and excited about it's contents.

    "I was gonna wait until Eric and Calliegh get here in about a half hour. I have a feeling it's for all of us." Horatio said as he puts the box aside and starts filling out his assignment sheets for the day.

    "Do you want me to open it now or at the end of shift?" Horatio asked his team of the box they had had received from Tim's parents.   

    "Better to open it now rather than have it hanging over our heads all day." Calliegh reasoned.

    "Might as well do it now, it won't get any easier if we wait." Delko tells his boss.

    Alexx shook her head in silent agreement.

    "Ok, Here it goes than." Horatio said as he cut the tape keeping the box closed. He pulled back the flaps and found videotape and a letter. He opened the letter and began to read aloud...

_    Dear Horatio, Calliegh, Alexx & Eric,    _

_        Of course we all know why you have received this letter and video. Something has happened and I am not with you anymore. Please watch the tape together. _

_    Speed_

    Horatio folded the letter back up and looked at the rest of his team sitting before him in his office. They all sat in silence as H picked up the tape and said "Ok, let's go to the A/V Lab and see what this tape has to say."

    H places the tape in the VCR on the desk and presses play. Cal, Delko and Alexx all sit and wait for the tape to start.

    After a moment of static the tape cleared up to reveal Tim Speedle's face. Calliegh and Alexx's eyes instantly teared up.

_        Um, Hey guys. I guess that my parents have cleared out my apartment and found the box. I have things I want to tell you all, so sit down and listen to me. I would hate to think that I am wasting my day off recording this and have you not listen. _

_        Alexx, I have never met someone who could make a morgue feel homey, but you do. As sick as it sounds, I even sometimes look forward to visiting down there, just so I can see you. You are a wonderful woman and an even more wonderful mother. Your children are so lucky to have you._

    Alexx blew a kiss to the screen and whispered the words 'I love you'. She then softly put her face in her hands and quietly sobbed.

_        Eric, I never had a real brother, but I never felt the need for one after I started working with you. I know that we ragged on each other about women and stuff, but I admire you more than I could ever tell you. I respect your devotion to your family and extended family at CSI. I love you brother, and I know that you love me.     _

    Eric sniffed to keep from full-blown crying and let out a sign as he wiped a few tears from his eyes.

_        Calliegh, I know how you always wanted to see me clean-shaven so I though that this would be the perfect chance. _The film cuts off and then comes back on with Tim freshly shaven. _Here ya go Cal, I hope it was all you hoped it would be. Of all the people I am addressing in this tape, you are the only one I had no trouble with what I was going to say to. I love you Cal, you know it and so do I. I hate to think that I would never tell you this to your face, but your friendship is way more important to me right now than a chance that we could be anything more. Love from the sideline isn't worth losing you as a friend. _

    Eric cradled Calliegh as she broke into uncontrollable sob. She kept whispering 'I love you too, I love you too.'

_        H, Picking out what I was going to say to you was harder than I thought it would be. Here it goes, You are one of the greatest people I have ever met. You are the best boss I have ever had and one of the greatest friends I have ever had. I hope that someday you can let yourself be happy because you deserve it._

    Horatio stood leaning against the counter the video equipment was on. He bowed his head and his whole body started to heave from the force of his crying. Alexx stood up and took Horatio in her arms. Soon after Calliegh and Eric joined her. In the background Tim Speedle's image spoke again.

_        Ok, that is enough of the crying. I want you all to take care of each other and love each other. Working with you all is what kept me in Miami. I drifted from job to job until I started at CSI, and I stayed there because we became a family. You are all wonderful people and I will always carry you with me. Oh, and before I forget, don't be too hard on the new person they hire after I am gone, they have impossibly large shoes to fill. Goodbye, I love you all._


End file.
